Living a Dream
by Panthrax
Summary: Helia's brother Leroy wants to see what girl managed to get the dreamer even dreamier... and has to admit that he's living a dream Helia X Flora


_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Winx Club, or any of the characters_

_A/N: this is something that has been itching to be written for a while, _

_sorry about the length, I guess that my story ran away with me at a certain point :p_

_enjoy the reading and let me know what you think of it :-p_

_**Summ**_: Helia's brother Leroy wants to see what girl managed to get the dreamer even dreamier... and has to admit that he's living a dream

_**Living a Dream**_

Helia sat cross-legged on his bed, his drawings and poems were scattered all around him. The subject of his drawings and poems seemed to be stuck in his head. During the day, it was the only thing he could think of, and it haunted his dreams during the night.

Flora… just as beautiful, complex and fragile as the flowers she Guards. The very thought of her made him melt like he never had before. Never in his life had he felt like this, he felt lost and found at the same time. He could spend hours and hours on delicate drawings and emotion-filled poems, and after that… more hours were spend with thinking of her.

He knew he had it bad… maybe even worse… His parents were confused to see their dreamer more dreamier then usual. His mom found it "cute" while his father had shaken his head with a tender smile. "You're such a dreamer, boy" after that, they spent hours on recalling sweet memories of their meetings, and how his father had won his mother over by various poems… which was the cue for Helia to retreat.

His older brother, Leroy, who never lets an opportunity pass to tease the love-struck Specialist, had read all the poems that Helia forgot to hide; he never stopped mocking them, even after admitting that he found them pretty good. "She must be really gorgeous… seeing how she affected you," he had coed one evening, but that only reminded Helia just how gorgeous Flora really was, which led to more teasing.

A soft knocking on the door brought Helia's thoughts back from Winfea. Still regaining his composure, Helia hid his poems and drawings under his bed before he told whomever it was to come in.

Leroy walked into the room, a mischievous glint in his eyes told Helia that he was in for more teasing. "What is it now?" he asked with a bored voice. Leroy raised his hands defensively. "Just call me curious… but how exactly did a girl manage to get you even more dreamier… I mean… no offence dear brother, but you seem to be spending more time in the clouds then in reality…"

Helia sighed, it was never easy to be the dreamer of the family. "Have you ever been in love?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. Leroy just laughed at this. "Please… I'm playing it solo… no chick can ever get me in the same state you're in…" Leroy answered, looking smug.

Helia simply smiled. "Just wait…one day, you'll be in the same state that I am…"

"No way… I'm immune for love… which doesn't mean that I don't like the lady's…" Leroy wiggled his eyebrows. Helia shook his head "One day, I'll be the one that will tease you into oblivion…"

"Yes, but 'till that day… I'm the one teasing you… so speak up, what's so special about her?" Helia was surprised to notice that Leroy wasn't teasing this time; he just looked curious about the girl that rocked his little brothers world.

"I don't know where to start…" Helia admitted sheepishly after a few silent moments of pondering. "There is just no way of explaining how she…" he finished his sentence with a longing sigh.

"Lemme see…" Leroy drew a sheet of paper from underneath Helia's bed, whose eyes went wide in shock. Helia held his breath in pure tension as Leroy's eyes scanned the page, taking in the words that took Helia so long to write.

"Only you can make me feel this way; your smile illuminates my world, your voice and laugh haunts me in my dreams, making it even harder to be apart from you.

I never thought that it was possible, but I find myself completely lost. Lost in my thoughts, my dreams, and especially, lost in your eyes,

I'm jealous of the wind, jealous how a breeze can tenderly brush against your lips, while all I can do is to dream about them,

Some say that I'm a dreamer, but the truth is that I'm living a dream…" Leroy looked at Helia with raised eyebrows. "It wasn't finished yet…" Helia said, looking as if he was about to be tortured.

"Show me…" Leroy said softly. "I want to see with my very own eyes just how gorgeous this girl is…" Helia's eyes widened at this, but before he could say anything, Leroy had clasped his arm and dragged him off his bed. "Were are we going?" Helia asked confused. "Winfea," came the simple reply. "I'm good at creating portals you know…"

"I dunno…" Helia hesitated. "Remember our trip to Magix last year? We ended up in the Realm of Ice… took us days to get back home,"

"yeah, I remember… I had frostbite in places that you don't want to know… but I trained very hard last year, and I finally mastering it… I think" Leroy said with a lopsided grin.

"And what am I going to say to her?" Helia asked, still trying to break free out of his brother's grasp. "Sorry to barge in like this, but my brother wanted to see you?"

"Relax, she wouldn't even know we're there…" Leroy released Helia as soon they reached the backyard. "Now lets see…" Helia sighed when a book suddenly appeared in Leroy's hand. Skimming through it, Leroy casted a sideways glance at his younger brother, and chuckled when he saw the excitement written on his face. "I'm actually doing you a favor, you know…"

Helia pondered over this as Leroy said the incantation. A purple vortex appeared in the middle of the yard. "Are you sure that it is the right one?" Helia asked cautiously.

"Relax… in a few moments, you'll see your sweetheart again, and I finally get to find out what you're dreaming about…" Leroy grinned, closing the book that disappeared afterwards, leaving nothing but a small amount of purple smoke.

"ok, lets go…" Leroy grasped his younger brothers arm again and nearly shoved him trough the portal, following within a fraction of a second.

Helia breathed in deeply when he stepped from his backyard into Winfea, the scents of flowers and plats that surrounded him made him a little light headed.

"Well, her home planet looks and smells great, now to find out if she does too…" Leroy grinned as he stepped next to Helia, who raised his eyebrows. "You know what I mean…" Leroy laughed as he saw Helia's expression. "So… where is this beautiful Guardian of yours?"

Helia rolled his eyes, and wanted to say something, but words got stuck in his throat as his eyes took in the vision on his far left. He could only see something glistering in the sunlight in the distance, but instantly knew that it was the sun, reflected on the wings of the girl he loved. Leroy followed his gaze. "Wings that sparkle in the light of the sun," he said, he remembered that sentence in one of the poems that Helia had tried to hide. "At least that's true… c'mon lover boy, we need to get closer…"

They walked in silence for the next few minutes, eventually, they ended up in a valley. Cliffs surrounded them, but unlike the most cliffs, this one seemed to be made out of levels, like a giant staircase. Directly in front of them, there was a waterfall that was at least fifty feet high. Though the waterfall was quite a sight, the valley was lifeless. No plant, tree or flower was visible here, just cliffs and rocks.

Leroy pulled him behind a big rock, pressed a finger against his lips and pointed upwards. Looking up, Helia could make out a vague form high in the sky, that slowly descended. All he could do was watch how Flora slowly came closer, her wings fluttered delicately, a fine dust, glistering in the sun, came of her wings and spread itself across the entire valley, the entire valley sparkled for a few moments.

Helia looked at Leroy, and nearly laughed when he saw his older brother with awe written over his face. Silently, the two brothers watched as Flora slowly flew circles around the cliff sides, occasionally pausing to send green energy balls towards big rocks, pulverizing them, as if she was making room for something.

When the last cliff side was clear of rocks, she flew back up, to the top of the cliffs where she disappeared in the sun. The next sight was enough to draw not only a sigh out of Helia, but out of Leroy as well.

Flora descended again, slowly, with her eyes closed and her arms spread. She started to spin, faster and faster. And a second layer of fairydust covered the valley, taking a small step sideways, Helia discovered the purpose of the dust; it softened the ground, it was rocky and impossible for anything to grow, now it was soft, rich and fertile.

She made one more circle around the cliffs, this time spreading seeds on the now fertile valley. Helia held his breath as she paused a few feet away from where the brothers had hid. He watched with a utmost dreamy look on his face as she floated next to the cliffs and blew seeds from her hands. In mere minutes, the valley was seeded.

"What is she doing?" Leroy asked as he watched Flora, who flew to the upper level of the cliffs towards the waterfall. She floated with her back turned to the waterfall and started to flutter her wings with all her might.

"Seeds need water to grow…" Was Helia's simple explanation as minuscule drops of water rained down on him, the droplets of water were smaller then mist, and damped the grounds.

"Forces of life," Flora's voice filled the deep valley, and chimed of the cliffs. The warmth and love was clearly audible, even through the echo's. "Grow, my beauty's…" Flora said softly before she sent a beam of bright green light in the valley.

Helia heard Leroy gasp, as the once unfriendly valley started to change. Uncountable flowers graced the many cliff sides, strong vines with beautiful purple flowers snaked down from either side of the waterfall. Huge willows emerged close to the shores of the lake, soft grass and wildflowers covered the ground. In matter of seconds, the once lifeless valley was now full of life; Birds landed in the trees, butterfly's and bees instantly hovered over the flowers.

Once again, Flora flew down, one hand was closed, held against her chest and covered be the other. With a flutter of her wings, she flew to a cliff level that was right beside the rock where the two brothers were hiding, it stood out from the rest of the rock wall. She had worked on the plateau earlier, smoothing it from rocks and had given it a more round form.

He floated next to it and closed her eyes. Her closed hand illuminated for a moment, as if she held on to pure golden light. She then brought her hand right in front of her face and opened it. Helia could see a single seed, glowing bright yellow. "You deserve a special place…" She softly blew the seed away, it landed exactly in the middle of the plateau. She circled the plateau, covering it in fairy dust.

The seed burst open and was growing fast. Leroy gasped in amazement as a mighty looking tree filled the plateau; it was twenty foot high, had a massive trunk that could easily be five foot in width. The leaves were a soft green of color while the nerves were of a much darker shade. But it was the blossoms that were the most astonishing, A delicate light shade of blue, with fine streaks of what seemed to be gold graced the outer petals, which were oval shaped. They looked exactly like a mallow* only the blossoms were as large as a common football.

A slender vine emerged from between the branches, leaves and twigs of the tree, and handed Flora what was probably the most beautiful blossom of all, even though it hadn't opened yet. Flora held the blossom with so much care in her hands, Helia couldn't help but to smile at that.

With a voice that simply made him melt, Flora encouraged the blossom to open up. Gracefully, the blossom opened itself. She then breathed the scent in deeply, her eyelids leaping to half closed; this truly was her element, and she loved every moment of it. She thanked the tree and flew away.

"See…" Helia said after Flora was out of view, and the two boys were on their way back to the portal. "I'm not dreaming…I'm just… living a dream…"

"She IS a dream… she creates a paradise from what once was lifeless, her voice can encourage blossoms to open…" Leroy shook his head with a grin. "Ok… I see where all the poems come from…" he admitted sheepishly, he then wrapped an arm around the shoulders of his younger brother. "Lets go home, then we can both write a poem about her…" he then teased.

Helia shot Leroy a stern look, who raised his arms in serenity. "Like I said, I'm immune for love… besides, you two fit perfectly…" Helia looked at his brother with raised eyebrows. "Simple… she's a dream, and you're a dreamer," Leroy went on with a smile. "Just make sure that you never wake up…" with that, he disappeared through the portal. Helia stared to where his brother had been standing and shook his head. "That would never happen…" he aimed his eyes at the vague shimmering in the distance. "Our dream will never end… I love you Flora…" with a last sigh, he stepped through the portal, leaving Winfea and into his backyard.

Helia walked straight to his room and sat on his bed again, a sound from outside his bedroom window alerted him, and he walked cautiously towards the window, with a gasp, he hastily opened his window. There, right in front of him, floated the very blossom that Flora encouraged to open up. He tenderly took the massive flower out the air and inhaled its scent. As he inhaled the scent, he heard Flora's voice, as if carried on the wind: "I love you too,"

_**The End…?**_

PS: The blossom is based on the existing flower; the Common Mallow (Google it :p)

Thanks for the reading, let me know if I qualify to write Winx Club Fanfiction, planning on writing more, but unsure if it "fits" me... so let me know

xxxxx


End file.
